bighero6fandomcom-20200222-history
Kentucky Kaiju (character)
)http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/ベイマックス_ザ・シリーズ |race = Mutant lizard Robot (real-life) |aliases = Giant Lizard |height = Gigantic (exact unknown) |likes = Destruction |dislikes = Being attacked |status = Destroyed |family=Son of Kentucky Kaiju (fictional) |affiliations = Big Hero 6 *Fred Obake (indirectly, formerly) *Noodle Burger Boy (formerly) |debut = Big Hero 6 (poster) Big Hero 6: The Series *"Baymax Returns" (toy) *"Kentucky Kaiju"}} Kentucky Kaiju is a character in Big Hero 6: The Series. The monster itself is a fictional character that had an eponymous film; a giant mecha robot based on it was also created for Fred. It has had cameos and been mentioned in different episodes prior to its first physical appearance. Background The character is a fictional monster from a film franchise that Fred was already a fan of. When a new film came out, Fred loved it and went to see it over 6 times, enjoying it every time like it was the first. He took his friends to see it once more, but were interrupted by Globby breaking into a bank, so the heroes had to go fight him. Later, Fred decided to buy the actual animatronic used in the film but ended disappointed to find out it was a small-scale toy rather than a giant life-size robot. Then, looking at the crane that gave him the shipment crate, he decided to order an accurate-sized version of the Kaiju. Appearance Kentucky Kaiju is a green, giant reptilian-like monster with three yellow eyes. Its hands have three claws, and it also has a tail, yellow lips and sharp teeth. The film's plot, as described by Baymax, mentions it is a mutant lizard. The robot has the same appearance and can be operated by someone. Its eyes are translucent windows that can change their color and open up as well. Personality As an animal-based monster, Kentucky Kaiju cannot reason or be reasoned with, so all it does is destroy by instinct. It cannot speak either but constantly growls. The animatronic was not sentient but after Noodle Burger Boy hacked it, it was switched to battle mode, allowing it to attack San Fransokyo and Big Hero 6 all by itself. Powers and Abilities Kentucky Kaiju only possesses fire-breathing, but its massive size makes it dangerous already as it can easily crush buildings and people. The robot is also very durable and hard to destroy. *'Fire Breath:' This was a characteristic from the first film's character and since Fred wanted accuracy for the mech, he asked for this feature to be added to it. It turned out to be a problem for Big Hero 6 when the robot was hacked. History In "Baymax Returns", when Go Go, Wasabi and Honey Lemon go to Fred's Mansion, Fred tries convincing them to suit up and go on night patrol. Wasabi accidentally sits on a Kentucky Kaiju toy that makes a roaring sound, then he grabs it and puts away. The toy is also seen in the short "Baymax and Fred" after Fred bounces off Baymax and crashes against his toys. An advertisement for the upcoming movie is also seen in "Big Roommates 2". Also, in "Aunt Cass Goes Out", Aunt Cass rents another film called "Kentucky Kaiju vs. Zombiesaurus" for Hiro and her to watch. After seeing the newly-released film, Fred requests a life-size robot to be made and time later he obtains it, then decides to show it to his friends at the pier. When they arrive, the robot emerges from the water, scaring Wasabi and everyone else. Fred then opens up the eyes and reveals its just an animatronic, but while talking to his friends he is attacked by Noodle Burger Boy, who steals the robot and rides it, taking it to the city for destruction. Noodle Burger Boy plants a CPU Robot on Kentucky Kaiju's controls, overriding them and turning it to battle mode. The burger robot remains inside the mech until Hiro, equipped with his Nano-Dex upgrade, jumps inside trying to take the robot out, only to see it had escaped already, and Kentucky Kaiju began operating by itself. The fight against it was rough, as every other Big Hero 6 member was quickly incapacitated. The robot "ate" Baymax's rocket punch without even being damaged and then crushed Baymax with its tail, though not destroying him. Hiro could hold the Kaiju's foot trying to step on him thanks to his upgrade, but the extreme pressure disabled it afterward. Hiro then got an idea and allowed himself to be eaten by the mech, only to launch himself out by using Baymax's fist and destroying one of the Kaiju's teeth with it. Hiro was pinned to a billboard whilst hanging from the fist, and Kentucky Kaiju slowly walked towards him to attack, but Hiro made it step on high-voltage electric wires, zapping the robot and finally destroying it. Kentucky Kaiju returns in the season finale, "Countdown to Catastrophe". Fred decided to order a new Kentucky Kaiju mech, calling it Kentucky Kaiju 2.0, although it was the same than the old one. Fred takes Hiro and Baymax to see it, so Hiro decides to use his energy amplifier in the mech to see if it didn't overload like the smaller devices he had tested it on before. All three get inside the kaiju and test it by jumping in the smallest level possible, but they still go way too high and cause a great splash in the bay. Later, Obake steals Hiro's energy amplifier to power his machine and wipe out San Fransokyo. Though it appears Obake has won, Hiro reasons that something of equal force could stop the shockwave which the machine will cause, so he goes with Fred and Mini-Max to get the kaiju and jump into the machine's energy orb. They then jump all the way to Earth's atmosphere and back, successfully stopping Obake's plan, but the great strength destroys Kentucky Kaiju once again. Baymax then goes to save Fred, Hiro, and Mini-Max after they were stuck inside the mech. The heroes then leave the mech behind and go meet with the rest of the team. Etymology *'Kaiju' - The word kaijū (怪獣) is Japanese and means "strange beast". It is also a Japanese film genre including the likes of Godzilla or Gamera, both of which are also reptilian monsters. Fred also wears a shirt with this word in it, as he is a fan of the genre. Trivia *Kentucky Kaiju appears briefly in the TV show's opening sequence, moments before the main logo is shown. Appearances Gallery Screenshots KaijuIntro.png Shorts Chibi Kaiju.png Paused movie.png Kentucky Kaiju grabbed.png Kaiju breaks wall.png Roooor.png Kaiju in apartment.png Kentucky Kaiju Frown.png Daytime.png Honey wakes up.png Honey wakes Go Go.png You were snoring.png KKChibi.png ChibiHiroLB.png Fourth wall break.png Kentucky Kaiju pulls.png Season 1 Kentucky Kaiju toy.png Fred's toys.png Kentucky Kaiju ad.png Kentucky Kaiju film theatre.png|The film. Fred gets Kaiju.png|The smaller animatronic. Kaiju animatronic.png Kaiju pier.png Fred Kaiju.png Fred robot.png|Fred inside the robot. Noodle Burger Boy steals Kaiju.png|Stolen by Noodle Burger Boy. Kaiju window.png Noodle Burger Boy inside Kentucky Kaiju.png Kaiju1.png Red Eyes Kaiju.png|Its eyes turn red. Kentucky Kaiju fire.png Fred spits fire.png Kaiju2.png Kaiju3.png Kaiju4.png NBB controls.png|The inner mechanisms controlled by Noodle Burger Boy. Kaiju5.png Noodle Burger Boy escapes.png|Noodle Burger Boy escapes, leaving the robot to attack by itself. Kaiju6.png Open eyes.png Kaiju7.png Kaiju8.png Kaiju9.png Kaiju eats Hiro.png|"Eating" Hiro. Kaiju10.png Kaiju shocked.png Kaiju destroyed.png|Kentucky Kaiju is destroyed. Kentucky Kaiju 2.0.png|Kentucky Kaiju 2.0 Kentucky Kaiju CTC.png Inside kaiju.png Kentucky Kaiju purple eyes.png|Kentucky Kaiju's eyes turn purple. Kaiju super jump.png Kaiju fall.png Kaiju back.png Kaiju Eye.png Kentucky Kaiju rises.png KK CTC.png KaijuCTC.png Kaiju at sea.png Kaiju energy shockwave.png Kaiju eyes.png Kaiju ultra jump.png|Kentucky Kaiju jumps to the Earth atmosphere. Kaiju splash.png Kentucky Kaiju Destroyed.png Jammed kaiju.png Season 2 Son of Kentucky Kaiju.jpg Write Turn Here 30.jpg Write Turn Here 31.jpg Kentucky Kaiju Returns to the Midwest.jpg Category:Characters Category:Non-Speaking Characters Category:Villains Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles